iso33privatefandomcom-20200213-history
Toffee
"Sometimes your biggest threat is right under your nose" -Toffee, to Ludo Toffee is a major antagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. He is an immortal monster that Moon fought when she was young. In "Fortune Cookies", he infiltrates Ludo's army as a member and an "evil efficiency expert" with ulterior motives. He became the leader of the army after usurping the position from Ludo in "Marco Grows a Beard". After blowing up and cleaving Star's wand in "Storm the Castle", he possesses Ludo's body in "The Hard Way" with half of the wand's magic under his control. In his titular episode, he regains his old form after corrupting and draining most of the magic in the universe, but he is ultimately overwhelmed and defeated by Star's magic. Physical Appearance Toffee is a blue-skinned Septarian (humanoid lizard creature) with slicked-back dark purple hair, and yellow eyes. He wears a black suit with a white shirt underneath it and a red tie. He is shown to be very muscular upon regeneration. The middle finger of his right hand has been cut off. In the past, Toffee wore a black outfit with a red waistband and matching trim, black boots, spiked metal kneepads, and shoulder pads made out of Mewman skulls (as evidenced by the symbols on the cheeks). Personality Toffee is shown to be much more intelligent and calculating than any member of Ludo's army and even Ludo himself. He is proficient at plotting schemes and knows how to set them in motion effectively, as demonstrated in "Storm the Castle". He often appears quite calm and collected, a facade that rarely slips. While often courteous towards enemies and allies alike, he appears to have very little empathy for others, and is prepared to maim, kill, or manipulate anyone to achieve his goals, such as Ludo. Powers/abilities * Intellect: Toffee possesses a genius-level intellect and a cunning mind. He is skilled in various technologies and has a working knowledge of magic, particularly that of the Butterfly family. * Regeneration: As a Septarian, Toffee is able to quickly regenerate lost body parts, such as his arm. In The Battle for Mewni, he is even able to regenerate internal body organs. * Immortality: Toffee has not aged in the time between his battle with Queen Moon (as shown in "Into the Wand") and the present day. * With magic wand: ** Magic: In "Starcrushed", Toffee creates a new arm from Ludo's wand, granting him full access to its magic. With it, he can levitate himself, shoot concussive energy blasts from his hand, and create magical constructs such as shields, whips, and swords. ** Magic absorption: After the wand becomes a part of him, Toffee can absorb the powers of other magic users. The effect usually leaves the victim in a lifeless state with pitch-black eyes. He demonstrates this ability on Queen Butterfly, Omnitraxus Prime, Hekapoo, and Rhombulus of the Magic High Commission. Trivia * In interviews, Daron Nefcy calls Toffee a "Magneto-type character" who is "not wrong, but he’s going about things the wrong way".4 His voice actor Michael C. Hall describes him as a "megalomaniacal, reptilian, slithery, infiltrating, flattering, backstabbing bad guy".5 * At the end of "Fortune Cookies", Star's fortune says "A great evil has been unleashed." Toffee is heavily hinted to be this "great evil". ** In addition, Toffee says that Ludo wasn't the first monster to fall victim to Star's family's magic, suggesting that he has history with them. This is confirmed in Disney XD's interview with his voice actor prior to "Storm the Castle"5 and in "Into the Wand", which depicted him in battle with Queen Butterfly. * In the "Fortune Cookies" promotional image, Toffee is yellowish-brown, has no hair, and wears no shirt under his suit, which could be his initial design. * He has a habit of petting Boo Fly. * In "Mewnipendance Day", Toffee reads a book called "Mewni: History of Royalty" (in particular, a section about magic wands), possibly foreshadowing his plans in "Storm the Castle". * Despite his powers of regeneration, Toffee is unable to restore his middle finger. This is due to the finger being severed by the spell Queen Moon inherited from Eclipsa, as the spell is able to kill immortals. * According to Star and Marco's Guide to Mastering Every Dimension, Toffee is a lizard-like creature called a Septarian. Rasticore belongs to the same species. ** Toffee's ability to regenerate is far superior to Rasticore's, suggesting he is exceptional among his species. * The way how his form appears after Star attacks him in "Toffee" greatly resembles the villain Stripe in the movie Gremlins after Gizmo exposes him to bright light. In 2d vs Computer In progress... How he originally died (right before being alive in 2d vs Computer) Star Butterfly shots a HUGE magic blast at Toffee (which he survived), right before his whole body bones at that point got crushed from Ludo. EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA Gallery Category:Star VS the Forces of Evil characters Category:Villains Category:Characters that have great attributes in battle Category:Characters that can regenerate Category:T